The present disclosure relates to processes for preparing diketopyrrolopyrrole (DPP) copolymers. The copolymers, electronic devices using such copolymers, and methods for preparing such electronic devices are also disclosed.
Diketopyrrolopyrrole (DPP) copolymers are a promising class of high-performance semiconducting copolymers with potential applications in various electronic devices, such as solution-processed photovoltaic devices and organic thin-film transistors (OTFTs). It would be desirable to provide processes that can improve the performance of high molecular weight DPP copolymers.